You're Never Going to Be Alone Claire
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Leon returns home to something he'd never expected.. Claire is getting married and he's not the groom. Can he cope with his feelings for Claire and still be a good friend? Or will his impulses get the better of him and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

_

* * *

_

**_Song Lyrics by Nickelback-Never gonna be alone. and Characters belong to the resident evil series, but you already know that.. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was on a plane, like ones I'd been on countless times.. But this time, the destination was different.

Instead of flying into the deepest, darkest corners of the feuding world, I was going home.. Or the home I'd known for a short time. But this would not be the homecoming I would have wanted.

I clenched in my hand the small envelope, my thumb brushing over the torn corner. Inside was an invitation; but not one to a banquet thrown by the president or some other trivial event.. This one was to an event far, far worse. And one I'd never imagined myself attending.

My hand began to tremble as I pictured the words on the invitation inside. The silver, script print lining the face of the embossed card.

_'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms. Claire Redfield and Mr. Mark Donahue. Please RSVP as soon as possible'. _And the date came next, which happened to be just a few days away.

My heart began to thunder in my chest as my glanced out the small window.

Claire was getting married, who would have thought? Well I mean, surely a lot of people could have seen it, but I'd never given much thought to it really.. Or actually, given no thought to her marrying someone else.

I'd always pictured Claire as being eternally single, and not willing to settle for just any man. No man would have been good enough for her, and certainly not this Donahue character.

I'd researched this man just after receiving the invitation in his P.O box in D.C. He was a senator, following in the footsteps of his father, grandfather, and several uncles. The Donahue name was a well established one in D.C and this 'Mark' was thought to be a possible candidate for president in the future. He was an eligible bachelor and philanthropist, and often spoke in the senate against the Bio terrorism policies of other countries, not to mention he was an adviser to the president. At thirty two, this man had a life planned out for him, rooted in greatness.

And then there was Claire. The headstrong, resourceful red head that I'd met in Raccoon City. Who would have ever pictured someone like Donahue and Redfield getting together? Certainly not me..

I let out a sigh, my eyes shutting as I fished out the other letter in the envelope. Opening my eyes, I looked at the scribbled handwriting of Claire's older brother Chris.

'Kennedy, it's Chris." It wrote before leading into a quick explanation. 'If you received this, I don't really know what to say. I never intended for you to ever hear about this. Not because of anything that my sister has done, or anything against you, but because I didn't think it was appropriate. But your name was listed in one of her books, and one of the bride's maids thought it'd be funny to send you an invitation. I apologize. If you would like to attend, I would greatly appreciate it, and Claire would also. But if you don't I understand.. I just figure that maybe you being here can give my sister something to think about.. Just saying..'

I sighed again, thudding my fist against my forehead.

What a complicated, stupid situation! What would Chris possibly expect me to do? Show up at his younger sister's wedding and make a scene? Or perhaps steal her away during the rehearsal dinner and profess my love for her? No.. That wouldn't be appropriate at all..

There's been countless opportunities to do so already and I hadn't. And this was the result.

I was stupid to think Claire would wait for me when so many other men were falling all over themselves to be with her. Why after all should she wait for the reclusive government agent, obsessed with destroying every person and agency who threatened peace in the Western world? When she could have the senator Donahue?

Oh..Such a mess I'd gotten myself into.

I let out a groan , looking out the window as the plane descended toward the small airport.

Well.. If I had been so against coming, why would I be on a plane in the first place? I guess it's because I was stupid, and liked causing myself further pain.. That had to be the reason. And that could be the only outcome for this.. Further pain.

There wasn't anyway that I was going to ask Claire to forego a future with such a catch for me. What life would she have in that? Waiting around for me to come home, being alone for several months at a time while I went deep into the underbelly of society? No.. I couldn't ask her to take on such a life.. She deserved so much better than that.

I leaned back in the chair, dropping the invitation into the side pocket of my bag.

What was I going to do? I folded my hands on my lap as I stared up at the small light above my head.

I should have done the right thing all along, and not what my head said was right. I should have just told her that I cared for her, maybe even loved her.. I should have stayed with her after the Raccoon city incident, and formed better memories than those involving the mutated undead. Or at the least I should have stayed with her after the Harvardville incident. Instead of jetting off back to work. Now look.. She was getting married.

_Time is going by so much faster than I. And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. _

We dropped further out of the sky and more and more of the airport came into view. As the plane touched tarmac and slowed beside the terminal, I felt myself growing sick..

What was I going to say when I saw her? Especially looking as beautiful as I always pictured her being on her wedding day.. I wonder what she would say to me..

Probably just smile, and not allow me to see anything beyond those deep blue eyes.. She would wear a placid expression and greet me politely as she stood beside her soon to be husband.

The lights clicked off and I watched as the stewardess' went to open the doors. I rose shakily to my feet, finding it hard to stand on my numb feet.

Well.. It was now or never..

I walked slowly down the aisle, standing behind the other passengers as the filed out into the terminal. The stewardess smiled at me widely as I passed, her eyes flickering over my face briefly.

As I walked out into the small boarding area, I saw him, Chris.

He was standing by the glass doors, his arms folded tighty over his chest as he looked out to the parking lot blankly. His hulking frame cast as shadow over the much smaller humans who trickled by him silently. I watched as his eyes flashed toward me, his hand raising slowly into the air.

Taking a long breath, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I started walking, weaving in and out between buisness men who were muttering into their cell phones. As I reached Chris we exchanged a silent look. His expression suddenly turned somber as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking. The two of us must have looked like we were going to a funeral rather than a wedding.. But that would be pretty accurate.. Something was dying in the coming days, and it was my chances of ever having a life with Claire.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost From The Past

I got my bag and followed Chris out to his car in the parking lot. As we drove out of the airport, we sat in silence. I saw him looking at me a few times, almost in disbelief that I actually showed up.

Why wouldn't I after all? I was the one who was stupid and didn't say anything to her sooner.. I would just have to deal with that and be a supportive friend. Try to like this Donahue fella and not look to bitter during the whole ceremony.. A simple enough thing to do, in theory.. But then again, trying to do it for real would be so difficult and part of me just wanted to tell him to turn around and drop me back off at the terminal. He of all people would understand.

_Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside.._

"Do you have a place to stay"? He said softly, glancing at me briefly.

"I hadn't made any arrangements". I muttered looking out the window. I'd been in such a haze the past few days, I didn't even think I'd be coming, let alone booking a hotel room.

"You can stay at my place." He whispered squeezing the wheel tightly. "Claire isn't there.. She.. Moved out".

"How long ago was that"? I said curiously as he shrugged.

"A little while after the two of them started dating.. I didn't think it was the best thing to do but then again it's Claire."

I smirked as I pictured Claire folding her arms over her chest as Chris tried to oppose her moving out.. No way she'd let herself be swayed. She was after all, Claire. "Yeah". I said as Chris looked at me.

There was no more talking for the rest of the drive to his house, and as we arrived, I felt my throat clench.

The house was just as it had been the one time I'd visited a year back. I could see the window to Claire's bedroom, but nothing inside, the blinds were closed.

"Tonight, theres a dinner party at a resturaunt in town. Her..Guy is throwing it.. Everyone is invited." Chris said as he glanced at me.

"Alright". I muttered before Chris jumped out of the seat and I did the same.

We walked into the house as an awkward silence fell between us again. Usually things would be on better terms, but now, with the timing, I guess neither of us really felt like talking.

"You can take the guest room upstairs.. It's next to Claire's." he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I sighed again as I climbed the staircase, arriving on the second floor landing. As I headed down the hall, I stopped at Claire's room, staring through the door for a moment. It was dark, as if no one had been in there in months. Quickly I turned away, opening the door to the bedroom and throwing my bags on the mattress.

Silence filled the air around me and it was as if Chris wasn't even there at all.

I settled on the edge of the bed, folding my hands together as I bowed my head.

Tonight I would see Claire.. And meet this 'guy' as Chris put it.. I would have to do my best to be cordual.. For Claire's sake.

* * *

Time seemed to go by too quickly, and before I knew it I was waiting outside for Chris. Time seemed to be doing this on purpose, as if to remind me of what I would soon be losing.

I watched as Chris strode out of the house, adjusting his suit awkwardly. We were dressed almost identically, with the exception of our ties. One might have thought we planned this. He looked at me quickly before sliding into the drver's seat. I settled into the passenger's seat, leaning my chin against my palm as the enguine roared to life. We drove quickly through the city, and I hadn't been paying any attention to where we were going until we were arriving at the country club. So much for a small gathering.

"Hmm". Chris said as we weaved up the long driveway, under the long willow branches of the trees.

The grounds were beautiful, and were decorated in lanterns and tiny white lights. It looked more like the reception rather than a dinner. This was just a taste of what Claire would get once the 'I do's' were over with. This man would provide her with every imaginable fairtale thing she could have wanted. Unlike me.

I felt my heart sink into my chest

Chris made another sound as I looked at him. "Uppity". He muttered under his breath as I smiled.

As we parked near the front doors, a valet hurried out toward us. Chris and I glided out of our seats quickly, as the small teenage boy glanced at Chris hesitantly. The boy carefully took the keys from Chris as I stood at the steps watching. I could hear the music inside, and felt dread coiling up in my gut. Hopefully I could avoid seeing Claire for a little bit, but that was unlikely.

Chris came to my side, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked. "Let's go". He muttered ruffling his hair anxiously as he started walking through the double doors.

The inside of the clubhouse was enormous, and filled with several seperate banquet rooms that connected to the foyer. I followed Chris toward one of the rooms on the left, noting the small sign beside the door. My eyes immediately went to Claire's name and my heart plummetted.

As we entered the room, my senses were assaulted by a number of things. From the giant bouqets of flowers on the tables, to the many glimmering lights, to the conversations happening all around us. I walked behind Chris, passing a few people who glanced at us curiously. I had no idea where we were going, but knew as soon as I looked up.

Claire was standing beside a tall blonde haired man in a sleek black suit. Her hair was brushed back, half up and half down and curled, a flower tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a form fitting blue cocktail dress that matched her eyes perfectly. I wonder how that was possible, since her eyes always seemed to me like the most unearthly shade of blue I'd ever seen. She hadn't seem to notice Chris or I until we were within five feet of her, squeezing through the small group of people gathered around her.

I felt a hand find my arm, and I turned to look at the owner.

"Kennedy". Jill said softly, her eyes turned up at me. Her hair was tied back in a bun, with two stands hanging down to frame her face. She smiled up and me hesitantly before opening her arms to embrace me.

"Jill". I muttered, looking at Claire. She seemed to shutter, as if she were seeing a ghost. After glancing at Donahue, I watched her look back at me silently.

"What are you"? Jill began as she released me, looking at Chris sternly.

"I just-" I started as Claire and Donahue started walking to us, dispersing the crowd around them.

My heart froze in my chest as I watched her blue eyes turn up at me and then away quickly. Why was she hesitating? Was she upset that I came? Most likely.

"Glad you could make it Chris". Donahue said extending his hand to Chris as Chris took it gingerly. I could feel Chris' eyes burning into the side of my head as I continued to stare at Claire. Her eyes locked on me for a moment, before Donahue threw his hand out toward me. "And you are"? He said politely as I looked at him.

"Leon". Claire said simply, her eyes flashing up at Donahue. "Remember? The one I told you about"?

"Ahh." He said boldly his eyes widening. "The famous Leon Kennedy.." he whispered as his fingers tightened around Claire's hand protectively. "I've heard a great deal about you.. You helped Claire during the Raccoon City incident"? He said as Claire's eyes narrowed slightly. She was never fond of the idea of anyone thinking that she needed saving and I almost smirked as her expression soured.

"Well she didn't quite need my help.. But I offered my services anyway". I said as she looked at me, shaking her head slowly with a smirk.

"Oh well, they are greatly appreciated.. If you hadn't been there, I probably would not have been so lucky to have met her". He muttered lifting his hand and draping it around Claire's waist.

"Me too." I whispered before I was able to stop myself. I felt everyone looking at me, but didn't resond to any of them. I just stared into Claire's deep eyes until she turned away.

"Very nice of you to attend our little get together Mr. Kennedy.. But if you may excuse us". He whispered taking Claire with him as he glided away smoothly.. I watched at Claire stared back at me, almost in disbelief. Her expression saddened as she turned her head, looking back ahead as they disappeared into the crowd.

_You're never gonna be alone.. From this moment on_

* * *

**Thank you to : Stardust4, Annette Silhouette and Speedie22.. I was so happy to have recieved reviews on this story so quickly. I figured I wouldn't get any bc it was only one chapter at the time. I love you guys for reviewing!!! :)**

**Thank you for enjoying this chapter and the last one and the next one is coming up shortly. **

**Thank you again.  
**

**Anu (Aka SangoLuvzMiroku)**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Forces

* * *

"Come on". I heard Jill saying as I continued to watch Claire disappear from sight. I couldn't help it, she just looked so...

I jumped as Jill's hand curled tightly around my wrist tugging me along to follow. Recluctantly I followed her and Chris to a small table, seeing nothing of Claire after that.

"You don't mind do yah"? Chris said loudly, drawing a few sideway glances at him. "I mean since I am the brother of the bride and giving her away, I _should _have a little say in who sits here right"? He said irritably as he waved a small place card in front of one of the waiter's faces. The man quickly recoiled, disappearing before Chris had a chance to bark at him again.

"Yeah go ahead Redfield, make a scene, Claire would love that". Jill said releasing my hand as she lowered herself gracefully onto her seat.

"I don't care what any of these people think". Chris said gruffly, jerking out his chair before dropping into it.

Jill rolled her eyes, turning toward me slowly. "Leon." She whispered as Chris leaned foward slightly. "Not to be rude but.. What are you doing here"? She said as Chris scoffed.

"He got an invitation remember"? He said as Jill shook her head.

"I don't reme-"

"It probably wasn't the best thing to do.." I whispered leaning back in my own seat, staring down at the glimmering silverware. "Coming here". I glanced at Jill as she shrugged and Chris remained silent.

"I mean... It's just.." She struggled, pressing her hand over mine. "Are you sure you really _want _to be here"?

I shrugged, my eyes dancing over the cloth napkin. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jill.. She was one person with the exception of Claire, who could easily read my expression and know what I was really thinking. Maybe it was less to do with her character than her being a woman.. Or maybe not since she used the same technique on Chris. Then again he was madly in love with her.. Sickeningly in love with her..

"He wants to be here.. For Claire." Chris said as Jill looked at him sharply.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with _you? _We all know how you feel about Mark". She said as Chris frowned deeply.

"She's making a mistake." He said through clenched teeth as he looked at her. "I know it.. My sister is just doing something stupid-"

"Like getting married? There's nothing wrong with him! He's a perfectly acceptable man to anyone who has given him half a chance, unlike you"! Jill hissed as Chris opened his mouth to argue.

"Look.. Can we just not.. You know". I muttered as Jill nodded slowly, her eyes softening as she looked at me. Pity. That's what she was feeling toward me. Probably thinking I was a whipped dog who came back chasing after his favorite bone that another dog was now enjoying. I hate when people pity me.

"Alright". Jill said drumming her fingers on the table. "I'm sorry Leon.. It's not like I'm not happy to see you.. I really am". She whispered as I nodded.

"I know.. I didn't expect myself to show up let alone did anyone else.. It's fine".

"Okay". She said softly, glancing back at Chris as she brushed her fingers over her hair. "So do you know anything? About what is going to be happening"?

I shook my head numbly as she continued.

"There's going to be a week long retreat out at Mark's property.. Everyone in the bridal party is going to be there-"

"But I'm not-" I said as Chris shook his head quickly.

"But you're a friend.. Actually more than that, to Claire.. And you'll be going up there with Jill and I so-"

"Chris". Jill said quickly before continuing calmly. "I know how you feel Chris.. Honestly I do. I don't understand it but I accept it.. But there will be no _hijinks, _this is Claire's day".

"Yeah. Yeah.. I'm not in high school Jill". Chris said leaning back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh yes because you can lace up your boots all by your little self". Jill teased as Chris rolled his eyes, trying hard not to smile.

"I'm just saying.. With you here.." He glanced at me smoothly as Jill looked at me as well. "Might give my sister some.. _Perspective." _

I barely heard anything he said, because some force drew my attention away. A wire pulled on my ear, tugging my head in the opposite direction toward the far end of the room.

Claire was standing beside Donahue, shaking hands and smiling brightly at each of the guests who came up to her. Her eyes ticked up in my direction, softened, and then turned back to one of the men speaking to her.

It was probably just me, but she seemed sad to me, standing there shaking hands of strangers. She looked out of place next to the confident Donahue, who was smiling and soaking up all the attention. His all American features made him look less like a politician and more like a Ralph Lauren model. And Claire.. She just looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there.

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall._

This is probably why Chris didn't like Mark.. Because he was making his sister into something she wasn't..

She wasn't an emotionless wife of a senator, standing at her husband's side, grinning fakely as he talked.

Claire was independent and witty, full of opinions and determination.. No way she'd let herself be overshadowed by anyone, much less Mr. USA over there..

I vaguely heard Jill speaking to me, and turned to face her. The three of us talked for a little bit, but again I felt that force pulling my attention away. I stole a glance back in Claire's direction to find that she was missing.

I searched the crowd for a moment, catching a glimpse of her as she passed through one of the back doors.

"I'll be back". I muttered to Jill and Chris as I glided to my feet. I walked quickly away, moving along the wall toward the door that she had gone through. The force pulled me along, making my desination easy to find.

As I passed through the door and out into a small hallway, I glanced around. I turned left, walking quickly down the hall to a set of double doors leading out to a small balcony. Then I saw her.

I stared through the glass as her as she stood leaning against the railing. The light above her hair made her hair shine in many facets of color that was in stark contrast to her pale skin.

Carefully I placed my hand on the handle, pushing the door open slowly.

Time seemed to stop, and we were caught in slow motion. Her head spun slowly around as her shoulders stiffened. Her hair flitted down her back, revealing her shoulder blades. Her hand dropped to her side as she turned completely around, her eyes falling immediately on my face.

"Hey". I said as she stared at me silently.

_You're never gonna be alone. _

"Hey". She said softly as her lip quivered.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Dreamin

She stood stiffly, blinking quickly.

"How are you"? I whispered taking a steady step toward her.

"Fine". She answered softly, throwing her shoulders back weakly. "And you"?

I shrugged, cautiously moving to stand beside her against the railing. I dropped my hand down on the rail, noticing hers was just inches away. "Why are you out here alone"? I said finally as she smiled softly.

"Oh.." She turned away, facing the dark greens in the distance. "I just needed some air.. Sometimes it can get a little.. Overwhelming". She looked up at me as I nodded.

"I've been to a few things like this in D.C. sometimes it's better to just sneak away". I said as she grazed her fingers up her neck.

"Yeah". She said looking away. Silence fell between us, lasting for several minutes. "I'm sorry that I didn't greet you properly Leon.. I was just.. In shock". She said with a chuckle as I smiled.

"Yeah I figured". She looked up at me, her eyes brightening under her lashes. "He's..." I thought on it for a minute as she stared at me. "Nice". I arrived on finally as she nodded.

"Yes he is.. Everyone is in love with him". She muttered glancing away.

"How long have you- how long have the two of you been.. Seeing each other"? I muttered as she looked back at me sharply.

She seemed to be caught off gaurd, and bit down on her lip softly.

I was reminded of our first and last kiss ever that had happened so long ago. We were outside of her house, and our lips had brushed against one another's accidentally as we both went to open the door. Neither of us pulled away, and soon our eyes both fell shut and the kiss deepened. It lasted for quite sometime until she drew away, biting down on her lip as she did now.

"Nine months". She said finally, looking up at me sadly. Wait.. Why would she be sad? She was talking about her fiancee after all, the man she was intent on marrying.. Why would she suddenly become so quiet and sullen all of a sudden?

"Wow". I said as she nodded weakly.

Nine months.. That had been as long as I'd been away.. Don't tell me she hooked up with him right after I left, that would surely be an ego killer. I was too quiet, better say something quick. "That's great." I whispered as she ran her fingers up her arm hesitantly.

"Thank you Leon". She muttered biting her lip again.. She shifted back and forth from one foot to another as she looked away. "I'm sure Chris told you about the retreat". She said looking back up at me.

"Jill actually". I said as she smiled.

"Yeah.. Well if you want.. You can come too."

I nodded slowly, watching as her smile brightened.

"Good.. I better be getting back". She stepped back and then stopped, seeming to evaluate something in her head. Suddenly she came toward me, wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for coming to find me Leon". She whispered, her lips brushing across my ear as my hands fell against her lower back.

"Course Claire." I said back, pulling her tighter against me. Surprisingly she relented, allowing me to almost crush her against my chest.

Several minutes passed, and I could feel her arms go slack against my shoulders. Carefully I released her, watching as she stepped backward quickly.

"Bye Leon." She whispered as she walked away, stopping at the door. She looked over me for a moment, smiling softly before pulling the door open and disappearing into the hall.

_I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

I didn't really know what to do after that, so I just stood there.

What had just happened? Had she actually invited me to the retreat herself?? To her fiancee's estate? No.. I must have heard wrong.. But I didn't. She had said that.. But why? Why would someone who is getting married want to invite someone who is in love with her, to something so intimate as that..

This is stupid.. Claire saw me as a friend. That was all.. Nothing to get all worked up over.. But then.

The way she was acting.. The way she looked at me, and hugged me, why would she do that? Why would she take me back into her life so quickly? Even after I had been so stupid?

She was Claire that's why.. She'd seen all my flaws before and accepted them without question. She brought me into her life once before and never really allowed me to leave.. Not intentionally of course.. Just.. She kept me thinking about her always, and dreaming of a day when the two of us could be together.. I guess that was long gone now..

I pulled myself together, adopting a blank expression as I walked back through the doors and out to the banquet hall.

Chris and Jill stared up at me curiously as I arrived back at the table. Neither of them spoke as Mark rose up to make an announcement, which was greeted with a great amount of applause.

I looked up at Claire as she sat at his side, her hands folded together under the table. Her eyes were turned up at him admiringly and it seemed almost as if everything that had happened on the balcony was just a dream.. That is until she looked at me, and the confusion and doubt returned to my mind..

_And now as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands.._

Great Kennedy.. Just great.. What are you going to do now?

I phased out for the rest of the dinner, trying desperately to find a solution in my mind. Once again I came up empty handed.

The party was over quickly, as Chris and Jill wanted to get out of there as quick as humanly possible. And on the drive home, Chris barely spoke, with the exception of a few comments about the retreat.

I listened to him silently, but the more I heard the more nervous I became.

What a disaster this thing would turn out to be. What with Chris trying to plan ways for me to break Claire and Mark up, and my own confusion about the entire situation.. God this was going to explode in all our faces.

What was he expecting to happen? That Claire would rush into my arms and forget about the charming senator all together? Ruin the entire production by choosing the man who wasn't even supposed to show up? Oh that would be great.. I could see the headlines now.

'Senator's young fiancee flees with recently discharged agent Leon Kennedy.. An executive order has been made by the president to have his ass on a plate for the stunt'. Yeah.. That'd be beautiful.

We got home and Chris and I both disappeared to our respective bedrooms. Later Jill arrived with her things and we packed into her small sedan.

The entire way up to the mountain top estate, I sat in the back seat in near hysteria.. I wanted to throw myself out and disappear into the trees encrouching on the road, but knew that wouldn't be an option.

I turned to look up at the large brick house in the middle of a seven acre compound. Vines weaved up the side of the house, making it look more etherial than it really was. I took in the scenery silently, finally gaining a little bit of my sanity back, until my eyes fell on the black Jaguar parked in the driveway.

Out of the back glided Claire, looking just as lovely as ever, with Mark on her arm. She turned away slowly, her eyes searching around her slowly as they walked up the small steps.

_'Cause forever I believe, that there's nothing I could need but you. _

What if for once I let myself believe that something good could come out of a situation so disasterous? That maybe, if I were lucky enough.. Things might actually turn out right?

I watched as she looked around again, turning in our direction.. Her eyes flashed over our car as she smiled graciously.

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..You're never gonna be alone_

Well.. There was only way to find out how this would end.

I placed my hand on the door as Chris and Jill climbed out of their seats. Carefully I glided out, leaning on the door as Claire looked at me. She grinned brightly, waving at us briefly before following Donahue into the house.

* * *


End file.
